gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Baby
Baby ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Das Comeback der Teufelin, und wird von Sam und Artie (Album) gesungen. Sam widmet den Song Quinn, von dem die Mädchen sichtlich erstaunt und sprachlos sind. Während die Mädels die Performance lieben, sind die Jungs (außer Finn) verwirrt, beschließen aber später, der "The Justin Bieber Experience" beizutreten. Finn ist neidisch auf Sam und meint daher, dass Justin Bieber nicht cool sei, weshalb er sich im Chorraum umsieht und ziemlich genervt ist, dass sich Artie, Mike und Puck Sam anschließen und die Mädels hin und weg sind. Das Original stammt von Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris aus seinem Debütalbum "My World 2.0" aus dem Jahre 2010. Charts Lyrics Sam (Hintergrund-Jungs): Oh-uh-oh-uh-oh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh-oh-uh You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? (Yo) Girl, quit playin' (Uh-oh) "We're just friends," (Yo) what are you sayin'? (Uh-oh) Said, "There's another," and looked (Yo) right in my eyes (Uh-oh) My first love broke my heart (Yo) for the first time (Uh-oh) And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe we're (Yo) here together (Uh-oh) And I wanna play it cool, (Yo) but I'm losin' you (Uh-oh) I'll buy you anything, (Yo) I'll buy you any ring (Uh-oh) And I'm in pieces (Yo) Baby, fix me (Uh-oh) And just shake me 'til you wake (Yo) me from this bad dream (Uh-oh) I'm goin' down, (Yo) down, down, down (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: Artie! When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Trivia *Das Originalmusikvideo war bis Ende 2012 das meistgesehenste auf YouTube. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans